The Chosen
by elmjuniper
Summary: Callisto has decided who will be her chosen one, but the amazon village is thrown into a war of a revengeful enemy. What happens when the amazon regent suddenly finds herself torn in-between her best friend's lover and a God? angst/humour/hurt/romance
1. The Regent's Burden

**DISCLAIMER:** Xena:Warrior Princess and all It's characters belong to Robert Tapert and Universals and what-not. I'm merely a fan with no life and too much time on my hands and a deep, dark desire to see Ephiny and Callisto hook up! ;)

**A/N:** Ok, so I realize this is as far away from "mainstream" Xenite fan fiction you could possibly get, but I felt I wanted to stir things up in the amazon village. Let them have a real romp! I started writing this piece several years ago and still haven't finished it, and am not sure how it will end. I suppose we'll all be surprised. Read and rate if you feel like it, all feed back is more than welcome! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

THE AMAZON REGENT STOOD AT the border of the amazon territory looking out over the vast landscape stretching out in front of her. She could see the big waterfall far away and hear its roaring voice echo in the wind. For a moment she closed her eyes and listened to the song of the night breeze then she opened them again and a loud sigh escaped her otherwise so controlled lips. Suddenly the snapping sound from a twig breaking caught her attention and she spun around to face the direction where the sound had come from. Silently she backed away and drew her sword.

"Relax Eph, it's just me." A deep voice called out.

"Xena. What are you doing here?" Ephiny said a little more aggressively than what she meant to.

"Hey, I'm just checking you're alright, you know." The tall warrior defended herself. "God Eph, what's with you these days?" She continued and looked at the regent.

Ephiny tried not to look into the warrior's blue eyes for she knew the moment she did her knees would go weak and her heart would beat so fast she'd fear it would burst.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about the threats made to the queen." She replied, still not looking at the warrior. "How she's doing by the way?"

"Oh she's fine, she's in her hut now." Xena said trying to catch Ephiny's eyes.

_'Your hut.' _The regent thought to herself. "Must be pretty upset about that head that was sent to her." She said and put the sword back in her scabbard, which was strapped to her back, and started walking back to the amazon village.

Xena simply nodded and followed closely behind the regent.

They reached the village after a candlemark.

"I'm going to see Gabrielle." Ephiny said then strode off to the queen's hut.

"Wait! Eph"" Xena called out after the regent who didn't turn around. Xena shook her head and looked at Ephiny who disappeared around the corner of the town hall.

"She's been like that for moons."

Xena spun around and found herself facing Solari.

"So you've noticed it too?"

"Yeah... But she won't talk to anyone about it."

"Maybe she'll talk to Gabrielle." Xena said and looked over at the queen's hut.

"I doubt it. Anyway, aren't we supposed to be checking the perimeters?" Solari asked.

Xena nodded and made a mental to talk to Ephiny later and find out what seemed to be bothering her.

Ephiny knocked carefully on the queen's door not to startle her.

"Come in." A voice said. Ephiny stepped through the door and found the queens sitting on the floor in a heap of unwritten scrolls.

"Oh, hey Eph, I thought it was another guard checking up on me _again_. You know it can really drive you up the wall, it can. If..." Gabrielle stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look upon Ephiny's face. She'd never seen the amazon like that before, not even when Phantes had passed away. It was something so sad it made the amazon slouch.

"Ephiny, what's wrong?"

Brave as she was, Ephiny simply shook her head and smiled. "Nothing Gabrielle. I'm just tired."

Gabrielle crossed her arms and gave Ephiny a look of dismay. "Now, you must really think of me foolish if you think I'm going to buy that."

Ephiny looked out the window without saying a word.

"I'm sure there's a law saying it's forbidden to think of your queen as stupid, probably punishable with death." Gabrielle said and smiled when she saw a smile tug at the corner of Ephiny's mouth. "I knew that would work on you." She said and laughed a little.

"Gabrielle really, I'm just worried about you."

"Hmm... Yeah, I suppose it's not everyday I'm given the head of one of our finest warriors." For a moment silence bathed the hut then Gabrielle turned to her regent.

"Ephiny, who would do something like this? Why would they?" She asked, her face once again filled with worry and sadness for the amazons they had lost.

"I don't know, we're still working on that one." Ephiny admitted. "Well, I guess I better go find Eponin and see if she needs any help. Will you be ok for now?" She added.

"Yeah sure." Gabrielle answered absentmindedly.

Tough Ephiny loved the queen as her best friend, she couldn't bear the pain or jealousy being around her. It hurt too much and she knew eventually her feelings would betray her and until they went away she would have to distance herself from the queen and her warrior.

Ephiny left the queen's hut and started walking towards the practice fields. The weapons master stood by the fields instructing the young amazons when Ephiny caught up with her.

"Hey Eph! Gosh, finally someone's come to help me. You have no idea what I've been through these past two days." Eponin exclaimed in pure frustration.

Ephiny smiled and put her hand on Eponin's shoulder and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the commotion at the end of the village. A young amazon came running up to the regent.

"Ephiny you have to come. NOW!"

"What? What is it?" Fear growing in the regent's voice. Usually the young amazons never spoke to an older amazon in such fashion unless asked by another or if something was terribly wrong. Ephiny who feared the last, her instincts rarely wrong, hurried after the young amazon closely followed by Eponin. Near the end of the village Xena came up towards Ephiny with a grim look upon her face.

"Eph, listen to me it's Xenan..."

A wave of terror struck the regent who tried to push past the warrior princess who quickly caught her in her arms.

"Ephiny, no!"

The regent struggled to free herself from the warrior's strong grip. "Xena let go of me!" She stopped struggling and looked up at the tall warrior. "He's my _son_."

Xena let go of the regent who rushed over to her son's body. With a scream so painful it cut through all the amazons hearts Ephiny fell in to a heap over her son's lifeless body. Tears that seemed to belong to the deepest ocean wounded down her pale cheeks as she kissed Xenan's face over and over, rocking him gently. Stroking his blonde curls she saw the red marks on his back and another cry escaped her lips as she realized they were letters that had been carved into the skin. _Vengeance_. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder tugging her away gently from her son.

"Ephiny." The soft voice of Solari said. "Ephiny, let go."

Ephiny slowly let go of Xenan as Eponin and Xena slowly carried him away to a hut.

"Ephiny, let's go see Calla." Solari said softly and started leading the regent towards the healer's hut.

Ephiny turned to face Solari. "There is nothing in this world that can heal me. My heart and soul have been shattered into a million pieces and spread across this earth and i can _never _get them back."

Looking into her eyes Solari saw the pain and knew every word Ephiny said was true.

"I know." She whispered and kissed Ephiny on the forehead. "But let's just go and see her."

On their way to the healer's hut Ephiny felt the pain hit her, full force, like a fist and the air went out her lounges. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees, grabbing Solaris thigh for support.

"I can't go on." She cried clutching her chest gasping for air.

"Xena! She's going in to shock!" Solari cried out.

The last thing Ephiny heard was Solari calling out for Xena then darkness finally settled over her.

Gabrielle who had heard all the commotion was now next to Solari and Eponin. "What's happened?" She asked when she saw Xena carry the regent over to the healer's hut.

"It's Xenan. He's been murdered. Xena and Solari found him when they were scouting the perimeters." Eponin said quietly, trying to keep her own tears from falling, but when she failed she walked over to the practice fields.

Gabrielle felt a sting in her heart and looked over at the healer's hut. "Solari, keep the other amazons from talking about what happen and prepare the funeral ceremony." She said before she hurried off to the little hut.

"Is she going to be ok?" Gabrielle asked as she gently caressed Ephiny's face.

"She's going to be fine physically, but emotionally... That will take a long time." Calla said.

Gabrielle turned her attention to the regent lying on the bed. Her soft face and silky skin was still wet from the tears that had been shed and her otherwise so intense brown eyes hid behind the soft eyelids. She placed a soft kiss on Ephiny's cheek then she stood up and walked over to the window.

"How is she doing?"

Gabrielle turned around and found Xena standing in the door opening. "She's still asleep, How bad was it outside?" Gabrielle asked and closed the door behind Xena.

"It was bad Gabrielle, I've never seen her like this."

Gabrielle felt her salty tears burn her skin as she looked at Ephiny. "Xena, is it true? That Xenan was murdered? That he had something carved into his back?"

Xena nodded solemnly.

"But why? Why Ephiny? Isn't it me they want to hurt? Why her?" A sudden rush of fear and sadness rushed through the queen as she remembered how Xena once had looked her when she blamed her for Solan's death. Ephiny was her dearest friend and the thought of her blaming her for Xenan's death was too muchfor her to bear.

"Because she's on of the tribe and _your _friend. They must know that somehow."

"But who are they? What do they want?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. They're _not _getting away with this."

"It's all my fault... I should have increased security, made sure none of the children could..." Her voice broke and she covered her face with her hands. Xena put her arm around the bard.

"Hey you, don't you dare go blame yourself for this. No one could have known." Xena said assumingly and kissed the bard on the head. Gabrielle nodded and put her arms around the warrior princess's waist knowing she was probably right as always.

"I'm so sorry Eph." she whispered and kissed the regent's forehead before she left the healer's hut, the tall warrior close behind.

* * *

Ephiny stood by the little lake with the urn in her hands. She looked over the small lake and sighed then opened the urn and emptied it in to the lake.

"Until the other side my son." She whispered slowly, clutching the urn to her chest as her tears fell for what seemed to be an eternity. "I love you." A final whisper.

She was heading for the washing area when she bumped into Xena.

"Ephiny."

Ephiny looked in to her warm eyes and smiled. "I'm ok. Really, I'm fine."

"You're one strong woman Ephiny. I admire that."

A sudden wave of newborn pain rushed through the regent at the words and she fled to her hut. Inside the hut she crumpled to the floor and covered her face with her hands. There was a light knock on the door then Xena walked in and sat next to Ephiny.

"It's ok to cry. No one will think any less of you, you know."

"I've tried to keep it together, but I can't. I've lost my son, my life, my purpose."

Xena felt her eyes sting as she remembered the pain of losing Solan. "I know." She said and gently hugged the regent. After a while she let go and pulled Ephiny's face up towards hers before she added. "But you'll get through this."

Ephiny looked at her. "How can I? I can't even sleep at night or close my eyes without thinking of him, feeling the pain. I can't breath without it ripping through my whole body tearing at every muscle and sinew."

"But you must remember that Xenan can hear your thoughts and that he would have wanted you for you to be happy. Don't you know that?"

Ephiny nodded slowly. "I know, but I miss him."

Candlemarks later they left the floor and walked over to the dinging hall where the others had gathered, but before they entered Ephiny turned around. "You know I'd rather just take a ride over to the lake."

"You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I need some time to think. Tell them I'll be back in a few days."

Xena gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "Ok, I will."

None of them saw or heard the dark figure silently slip in to the dark forest.

Ephiny walked over to the stables and saddled one of the horses, then she packed her bag and left before anyone could notice. She reached the small lake just as the sun was setting and had camp up in less than a candlemark. She was sitting by the fire when something moving in the forest caught her attention.

"Who's there?" She called out, and at that a woman materialised in front of her. "Callisto? Ephiny drew her sword at the sight of the goddess.

"Honestly amazon!" Callisto laughed wickedly. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead by now." She circled the weary amazon who still stood with her sword raised.

"What do you want?" Ephiny asked, still not letting her guard down.

"Well..." The goddess lingered. "The all mighty ones have decided that it's time to pick my chosen one and it's _you_." She said and pointed at Ephiny who stared incredulously. Was that a smile or a sneer on the goddess' face? And what was that in her voice she could her? Callisto took a step closer to Ephiny and purred.

"What is going on in that head of yours amazon?" A flashing smile, then she added.

"Why, you don't need to tell me, I already know." And tepped at her head. "These powers are awesome."

Infuriated at the intrusion Ephiny felt a spark grow inside of her. "If I'm your chosen one then why didn't you save my son?"

Something in the goddess' eyes changed and she twitched at the words.

"I didn't know... I cannot bring people back from dead."

Was that sadness Ephiny could see displayed in the goddess' eyes? Callisto took another step towards the regent and was now only inches away. She reached out for Ephiny's arm. "I wouldn't have let it happen if I'd known."

"Don't you _ever _touch me!" Ephiny spat at the goddess. "I despise you Callisto and I will _never _be your chosen one."

Callisto tilted her head. "I can't help you unless you ask for my help."

"Not even in death will I ask for your help." Ephiny said and turned away from the goddess and when she turned back Callisto had dissolved into thin air and once again the regent was lone by the little lake, pain her only companion.

She awoke early in the morning from loud footsteps.

"Leave me alone Callisto!" She shouted as two warriors came in to her sight. Quickly she scrambled to her feet, her sword raised, but before she had a chance to defend herself she felt the hard leather from a whip connect with her neck. She felt a hard tug in her neck and found herself flying forwards, landing with a loud thump on the hard ground. Still grabbing at the whip twisted around her throat she got up on her knees and tried to pull the whip out of her attacker's hands, but another jerk sent her flying backwards hitting her head hard on the ground. Still sprawling she felt herself staring to move along the dirty ground. furiously she struggled to rid herself from the whip as she was dragged along, but to no avail. Stones and sand grated her skin, twigs and branches cut her everywhere. She raised her arms and covered her head and tried desperately to slow down the attacker's speed, but darkness found her and she passed out.

When she awoke she found herself held up in shackles between two poles. The hard metal cutting in to her wrists sent a groan out of the regent who tried to stand up, but when her weight fell on her feet she cried out from the sharp pain sent like an electrocution through her whole body. Suddenly she heard something stir behind her, then a woman's voice greeted her.

"Well, well... If it isn't the regent of the amazons... I'd say it was rather rude of you to be out for so long. Two days, when you're my guest and all."

Ephiny turned her head to get a picture of who was talking to her, but her neck was too sore. "Who are you?" She asked weakly, her head pounding like a hammer.

""Let's just say I'm no friend of the amazons and their queen. You may have noticed that..."

"_You_! You're the one who sent the threats to the queen." Ephiny said with anger.

The woman behind her laughed maliciously and purred. "And you're such a close friends with the queen, aren't you?"

Suddenly Ephiny realised what the woman wanted and she hissed. "The queen will never trade herself for me!"

"Tsk, tsk Ephiny, you just don't get it do you? I thought there was more to you amazons, but apparently I was wrong."

"How do you know my name?" Ephiny asked, a strange feeling creeping up on her.

"It's not the queen I want. It's you Ephiny."


	2. Vengeance

**DISCLAIMER:** Xena:Warrior Princess and all It's characters belong to Robert Tapert and Universals and what-not. I'm merely a fan with no life and too much time on my hands and a deep, dark desire to see Ephiny and Callisto hook up! ;)

**A/N:** As requested chapter 2 is up and there's more to come. As I mentioned before this was written several years ago when I was a lot younger and a little more romantic and soppy, so please bear with me! Review if you feel like it, I most certainly love getting them reviews.

Enjoy!

* * *

GABRIELLE WAS STANDING AT THE end of the village looking out for Ephiny when Xena came up to her.

"What are you looking for?" She asked the bard.

"Ephiny." Gabrielle answered slowly as if pondering something.

"I'm sure she's fine Gabrielle. I think she just needs time to heal, to work through all her emotions."

Gabrielle nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I shouldn't worry, should I?" She looked over at Xena for reassurance.

Xena smiled down at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry your pretty little head off." She said and was rewarded with a slap on her shoulder.

"Still don't know who sent those threats?"

"No... But Gabrielle, there's something weird going on. Something about this is off. I can feel it, I just can't put my finger on it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't make any sense, any of these threats... It's almost as if the threats are just pranks."

"You think someone's doing this for fun?!" Gabrielle

"No... I... They just seem too simple and... Almost like a trap... I don't know. Something's brewing, I just don't know what."

"But you'll figure it out." Gabrielle said and leaned into the warrior.

* * *

The thoughts were spinning around in Ephiny's head. What she had just been told didn't make any sense. The threats had been made to the queen not her. Then it hit her. Xenan, he was the broken link in all the threats. A muffled sob escaped her lips.

"Oh, wasn't it brilliant?" The woman cheered behind her. "To distract everyone else by sending threats to the queen! Who would think the regent was the real target? And in the middle of it all the regent's son is found dead, brutally murdered! And the pain thrives her to go away to heal. _All _by herself. Who would question it?" The voice said delighted.

Ephiny tried to sort out the all the lose threads in her head, her mind racing. "How..." She mumbled quietly.

"Oh, it was simple, not everyone in your tribe is as loyal as you may think."

Her tears were falling now out of anger and pain. "You murdered my son!"

"Oh yes, and how I enjoyed it!"

At that the regent screamed in fury pulling the shackles in a desperate attempt to free herself until they cut in to deep into her flesh en blood started to trickle down her arms. "Why?"

"Why?!" Suddenly a tint of madness coloured the woman's voice. "Do you remember Kalus? That was my husband." there was a long pause before she continued.

"You and your warriors killed him four months ago. He received seven injuries before he died. His friend told me you were the one who killed him. You took my life away from me, I only did to you what you did to me."

"He was party of a war party trespassing on Amazon territory. He attacked my warriors. My son was just a _child_! I did what I had to do to protect my tribe from your husband and his soldiers."

"You're lying!" The woman shrieked with madness. "Kalus wasn't a warrior. He never harmed a fly! He was out hunting with his friends and you _killed _him!"

Ephiny felt the shackles cut into her wrists and she struggled not to whimper from the pain. "If so, then why was he wearing the symbol of Ramon the warlord?"

She could hear the woman pacing back and forth behind her then abruptly she stopped.

"You're a liar and you will suffer for it." She hissed. "My husband received seven injuries before he died. That my friend is seven whiplashes for seven days, which means fourteen for the past two days and seven for today." The woman said madness raging in her voice. Ephiny closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing what was ahead of her, then she heard the sharp hiss and crack from the whip ripping through the quiet night and felt the sharpness of it cut into her back and she shrieked out loud with pain. Every whip sent her body thrashing in the shackles and every time her shrieks became more and more faint until darkness finally showed her mercy.

When she was roughly shook to life candlemarks later she found herself lying on the ground with three or four warriors standing around her, she wasn't really sure. Two black boots came walking up to her and she looked up to face the woman for the first time since she was taken away. Ice-cold, grey eyes met hers.

"Defend yourself amazon." The woman said and dropped Ephiny's sword on the ground. With her back raw from the lashing and her wrist throbbing with pain she reached for her sword, but before she could reach it she felt the leather of a hard boot connect with arm. She winced in pain and tried to stand up, but as soon as she put her foot on the ground she felt a stabbing pain soar through her legs. With a cry she fell to the ground surrounded by hitting fists and kicking boots.

* * *

Callisto was standing behind a hut watching the scene. Just as she was about to interfere she felt a strong hand hold her back.

"Artemis." She said dryly.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to interfere." The Goddess said with authority.

"But I have to!" Callisto said fierce fully.

"You can't because she hasn't asked for your help."

"But she's going to _die_!"

"Then that must be what the fates have planned for her." Artemis said with a sad look on her face.

"No! I won't let her die. Like you said before, she's my chosen one, I should protect her."

"If you do this, she will not be your chosen one and then no one can protect her, is that what you want?" Artemis saw something change in Callisto's eyes, from anger to worry and from worry to... What was that in the other's eyes that Artemis could see?

The fists and boots were pounding hard against Ephiny's already assaulted body, sending the air out of her lounges. She couldn't scream anymore, there was no air so she closed her eyes and took the punches, welcoming the blows. Shielding her head with her arms Ephiny prayed that death would come swiftly and take her away, but then a cold voice cut through the dark night.

"STOP!" The warriors seemed to dissolve into thin air at the words. "I won't let her die just yet."

And with that she felt herself being dragged over to the shackles and chained up once again. When they left, Ephiny felt herself slip away into the eternal darkness and silently begged Celesta for mercy. Just as she felt like slipping over the last edge she saw something in front of her. She raised her head despite the pain and saw Xenan standing there with Lukas in his hand, his blonde, beautiful curls blowing in the wind.

"Xenan!" Ephiny whispered, her heart racing.

"Mommy, I love you." Xenan smiled and looked at Ephiny as her tears trickled down her swollen cheeks.

"I love you too baby. Mommy loves you so much." She cried, sobbing loudly. She heard him giggle as a tall and stoic centaur came into view right next to him, he nodded towards her and winked. One last look and then they were gone. Despite the feeling of loss, Ephiny felt something grow inside of her. Something powerful that grew stronger and stronger until she felt it burn her insides. She raised her head up high and she knew she would survive this. She would _not _die at the hands of her son's murderer. If she was gong to die she would die with honour, but not now, not like this. She didn't sleep that night, and when they came to ravage her body she didn't scream or cry. Nothing could break her now.

"You think you're so tough Amazon, but I will whip you until you beg me to kill you." The woman hissed through her teeth.

Ephiny didn't flinch, just stared in to the forest. Suddenly she saw something materialize in front of her.

"Callisto."

"Just ask for my help." Was the goddess pleading with her? '_I'm delusional_.' She thought to herself.

"Just ask for my help."

"_Never_." She spat at the goddess. Ephiny saw something flicker by in the goddess's eyes. She'd seen it that night at the camp. She looked in to her brown eyes and found something in there, something she'd never seen before, she wanted to reach for it, to touch it, but her stubbornness held her back. "Go away Callisto."

"I can't interfere if you don't ask me to!" The goddess shouted at her and stormed off.

* * *

"Xena!" Gabrielle walked up to the tall warrior. "Where's Ephiny? Xena, you _have _to tell me, she's been gone for four days without any word, it's not like her."

Xena looked at the woman in front of her, when they met she had only been a young girl wanting an adventure, now she was a amazon queen. There was something about her eyes. They were like window to what was kept inside. She loved that about he bard, how she would talk to you with her eyes. "She said she would go camp out at the lake for a day or so." Xena replied.

"But it's been more than a day or so and I'm worried about her."

Xena knew what was coming and as Gabrielle looked up at her with her big green eyes the warrior patted herself on the back for knowing.

"Xena, I'm going to go look for her." She said determinedly.

"No, you won't. You know too well that it far too dangerous now when you're a target."

"But...!" Gabrielle exclaimed in frustration. "Well, will you go look for her and make sure she's ok then? Please?" Gabrielle said putting on her loveliest face.

Xena could never say 'no' to that face. She threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "Alright then, but if she tells me to leave, I'm not going to force her to come back."

The bard smiled and hugged her. "Ok, that's fine. Thank you." She said and gave the warrior a small peck on the cheek.

"I guess I shall be on my way then?" Xena said and headed for the lake, throwing a last glance at her friend.

She reached Ephiny's camp two candlemarks later. Sensing something was wrong she drew her sword and looked around the camp. There was no sign of Ephiny or her horse and the fire had been out for days. She was kneeling by the tracks in the sand made by something heavy being dragged along when she felt something or someone behind her. Quickly she spun around to face the intruder.

"Callisto..." She hissed. What have you done to Ephiny?" She demanded and took a menacing step towards the goddess who didn't move. "What is this Callisto? Another one of your games?" Xena said. Callisto still didn't move.

"I haven't done anything to your little friend, Xena." The goddess said and twisted her long blonde hair around her finger. "Even if I wanted to." She added.

Something in Callisto's voice surprised Xena who leaned forward with a puzzled look upon her face. "Huh?"

"I'm here to help."

At that the warrior princess laughed and shook her head. "My, I must say you're losing your touch."

"Oh, spare me Xena, if I wanted you or your silly little friend dead, you'd be gone by now." Callisto said and raised a finger.

"So, what's this then?"

"Let me just say I'm cashing in a favour."

"Your what?! I owe you centaur's crap!"

"Oh, stop wasting my time Xena, or should I say Ephiny's time?"

"I swear to you if you've hurt her I'll..."

You'll do what? Kill me?" A sneer pulled at the corner of Callisto's mouth.

"I haven't got time for this Callisto, tell me where she is."

"Well, will you listen to me then? By the gods you can be so insolent sometimes!"

Xena's mouth dropped to the ground, she wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not and was she just having a somewhat pleasant bantering with her archenemy without them trying to kill each other?

"Ephiny's my chosen one."

"She's your what?!"

"She's my chosen one, she's been taken by some warriors and this crazy lady, not me that is. She's going to die if you don't find her."

"She's your chosen one and you can't save her?!" Xena spat ina mixture of fury and disbelief.

"No, because she won't let me. That's why I need your help. I'll take you there and _you _save her."

"Now why would I believe you? This is just another game of yours."

"You'll believe me because I swear on my mother's name." Callisto said solemnly. Xena felt a sting in her heart as she remembered why Callisto was just the way she was. And even though she knew Callisto couldn't be trusted she also knew that she would never dishonour her mother's name. She lowered her sword then looked at Callisto.

"Why are you doing this, Callisto? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing."

"There must be something."

"There's nothing."

"Then why?"

"Dammit! Because I lo..." Callisto blurted out in frustration at the warrior princess persistent questions, but caught herself mid-sentence. "Because I've _lowered_ myself to a level my mother would not be proud of..."

Xena raised her eyebrow. There was something going on here that she didn't know if she liked or not. "_I'm sure there was a 'lo' in there..." _She thought to herself. She put her sword back in her scabbard then turned to Callisto. "Ok, but we've got to get Solari and Eponin first." And with that she started to run back to the village.

"Xena! Wait!" Callisto called after her.

Xena stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Xena I'm a goddess, remember? Let's do this the quick way." She said and walked up to the warrior and placed her hand on Xena's arm.

Xena shivered underneath the touch of Callisto and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was back in the amazon village with Callisto next to her. Some of the amazons stopped to stare and some hurried off in fear of what was going to happen.

"What is _she _doing here?" The voice of Gabrielle asked. The sight of the goddess brought back memories from when her best friend since childhood, Perdicus was murdered by Callisto. Xena walked up to Gabrielle and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, she's here to help. You were right, Ephiny's in trouble."

"What have you done to her?" Gabrielle screamed furiously as she lunged herself at the goddess. Xena firmly pulled her back.

"I still don't see why you hang around that annoying little blonde." Callisto said and bared her teeth at Gabrielle.

Xena gave her an ominous look before she turned to Gabrielle. "She hasn't done anything. She's helping us find her."

Gabrielle looked at the goddess for a moment, then took Xena by the arm and walked away a bit. "Xena... Isn't there something different about her?"

Xena smiled, nothing could escape the bard's eyes.

"I think she might have changed some what." She answered slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say, I doubt the amazons will have to worry about her in the future."

"You're not making any sense." Gabrielle said and frowned then added, "I still don't trust her. Be careful Xena."

"Will you stop the chit-chatting and get a move on?" Callisto called out annoyed, hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently.


	3. Deliverance

**Deliverance**

_"It's them eyes. Yeah that's it. No, no it's not... It's the way she moves, how she holds herself or maybe both. I don't understand, I watch her from afar... I hear her thoughts... Maybe it's her voice? So soothing... What's wrong with me? Why do I care about that annoying amazon? she's so infuriating, stubborn and proud. Oh for the love of it, get a grip..." _

Callisto's thoughts were rushing through her head when Xena patted her on the back.

"Where to now?"

Startled Callisto looked up and found two intense blue eyes looking in to hers.

"Ugh... Straight ahead for about half a candlemark. Then we should reach their village. There's about ten or fifteen guards."

Xena turned around and signed to Solari and the other amazons up in the trees behind her.

"So, Ephiny? Who would have thought you had heart enough to love anyone." Xena said dryly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Callisto said and shot the warrior a dirty look.

_Love?_ She thought to herself. When did this start? How did it start? She'd seen her when she was protecting the children that day in the small village when she was going to kill them on Hope's order, but something stopped her. Xena for sure, but something else, that didn't have anything to do with Xena. And after that she would listen to Ephiny's thoughts every night before she went to bed, she would hear the loneliness and weariness in her thoughts. She would hear her cry for that god forsaken Xena at nights and she decided to choose Ephiny as her chosen one so she would always have someone who heard her thoughts. So she wouldn't really be alone. It all happened so fast and now here she was with all these feelings burning inside of her.

They reached the village after four candlemarks. Xena signalled for the amazons to attack. Her warcry echoed in the little village as the battle was on. Callisto ran in to the village, her eyes darting as she searched for Ephiny.

Xena and the amazons were fighting the warriors and looking for Ephiny. Xena had reached the centre of the village when she saw Ephiny, her limp body hanging from the shackles that held her up, her back an inferno of raw flesh and clothes and her long curls were soaked in blood. A furious scream erupted from the warrior's mouth as hurled herself at the warriors guarding the regent. Callisto heard the warrior princess furious scream and she knew she had found Ephiny. She orbed herself over to Xena and raced up towards Ephiny. With one gesture at the shackles the small frame fell in to her arms. Ephiny woke up briefly and cried out in pain when her soar back connected with Callisto's strong arms, then her hands flew up and grabbed Callisto's neck weakly.

"Please don't leave me." Hazel-brown pleaded.

"No, no I won't. I'll never leave you." Callisto hushed and started to walk back to Xena and the other amazons.

Next to Xena and the amazons stood the warriors and the woman leader lined up and tied up along a rope.

"let's go." She said and headed for the forest with Ephiny in her arms. Xena and the other amazons followed quietly.

Ephiny whimpered in Callisto's arms and she looked at her.

"Xena...?" She whispered weakly. The name cut deep into the goddess' heart, like a knife digging into the pulsating muscle in ones chest.

"Yeah..." She whispered quietly.

When they reached the amazon village Callisto turned around and walked up to Xena.

"Take her to the healer's hut." She said and put her in Xena's arms. "She doesn't need me here." And with that the goddess snapped her fingers and dissolved into thin air. Stunned Xena searched the empty spot in front of her with her eyes then she raced over to the healer's hut, closely followed by Gabrielle, Solari and Eponin.

"Calla!" Xena called out before she entered the hut. The healer came rushing towards Xena and motioned for her to put Ephiny on the small bed. Xena put the regent in the bed on her stomach then she turned around to the others.

"Wait outside so we can sort this mess out." Then she turned to Calla. "There are some wounded amazons outside that might need looking over."

Calla nodded and hurried off to see the wounded. Xena slowly unlaced the regent's suede top, pulling it off gently.

"Gabrielle!" She called and turned her head around.

"What?" Gabrielle kneeled next to her and whispered.

"I need some hot water and cloths, they're over there, can you pass them to me?"

Gabrielle quickly went over to the stove and got the cloths and hot water and sat down next to Xena again. Xena dipped the cloth in the water and then gently as ever she started to wash Ephiny's back. The regent cried out when the warm cloth touched her ravaged back. Xena looked at Gabrielle and motioned for her to soothe the regent. Gabrielle moved over and caressed her blonde curls and started to tell her a story.

"I sing of Helen of Troy..."

The washing took more than two candlemarks and the cloths were soaked with blood when Xena was done.

"Ok Eph, here comes the worst part, but I'll try to be quick." Xena said as she started to apply the herb salve on Ephiny's back. She felt the regent tense under her touch. When she was done she washed her hands and dried them off.

"Eph, I'm going to have to feel if you've got any broken ribs or other fractures." She said and shot Gabrielle a glance. She quickly grabbed the regents hand and held it supportively. Slowly Xena ran her hands down Ephiny's ribcage, feeling the bones with her fingers, and then she slid her hands down the regent's legs feeling for fractures. The regent's skin was soft and warm under her fingers and she marvelled at the feel of the toned thighs. Moving along the regent's shins she reached down the brown leather boots and unlaced them. What she saw made her sick and Gabrielle gasped and covered her mouth with her hands at sight of the regent's feet, her tears falling. Xena washed them and applied salve on them then she placed a blanket on top of the regent and left her to rest.

"How is she doing?" Solari asked, who had been waiting outside the hut with Eponin.

"She's got four broken ribs, her back has been whipped so badly there's hardly any areas left that haven't been cut. She's got a broken arm, probably a concussion, and they cut up her feet so she wouldn't be able to escape if given the chance."

"Will she survive?" Solari asked.

"I don't know. She's suffered some serious injuries, only time will tell."

"Can we go see her?" Eponin stood up impatiently.

"Yes, but don't wake her up." Xena opened the door and they stepped in to the little hut.

The hut was dark and silent, the regent's ragged breath the only sound that could be heard, her body scorching with fever.

"What have they done to her?" Solari said.

"I will kill that woman!" Eponin said when she saw the regent grimace in pain.

"You will do no such thing." Gabrielle said then added. "She will stand trial, like the rest of them."

"Well, she doesn't deserve it." Eponin said angrily and gestured.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the stirring of the feverish regent.

"Alright, that's enough." She needs to rest and there's someone else who should see her." Xena said and motioned for the others to leave. "I'll stay with Ephiny tonight in case something happens."

"What about those scums?" Eponin said and nodded towards stalls where the women stood rounded up.

"Put five or six guards on them." Xena said then her voice went cold. "If they move you kill them."

Eponin nodded gravely and hurried off to the dining hall in search for guards, closely followed by Solari.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Gabrielle asked and looked at the tall warrior.

"No, that's ok. You need to sleep Gabrielle. Tomorrow you've got decide what will happen to them lot." Xena said and looked out the window towards the stalls.

"Are you ok?" Gabrielle asked and looked at Xena with a concerned look.

"Yeah, go on now," She replied and gave the queen a quick hug before retreating in to the hut again.

---

---

"So, Ephiny and Xena..." Gabrielle thought to herself while she was searching the village for the weapons master. She'd always known Xena had a taste for women, but Ephiny? She didn't really know how to feel about it yet so she wanted to find Eponin and see if she'd been able to retrieve any information at all from the female captives.

As she walked around the village she couldn't keep her mind from racing back to the two women in the regent's hut and she felt a sting in her heart. She knew she felt more for Xena than what the other woman felt for her, but still somehow she always figured time would be on her side.

Now, it looked as if she'd been waiting for too long. Then again, would it have made any difference at all? She asked herself. Of course she loved her regent and wanted nothing more than to see her happy - especially now, but still she couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy.

She shook her head in disgust at her own feelings. She turned at a corner and nearly crashed into the bulky weapons master.

"By the gods!" She exclaimed startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The weapons master said sheepishly.

"Oh, no , not to worry, I was just lost in my own thoughts." Gabrielle chirped. The weapons master smiled and made a mental note that the fact that their queen was absent minded wasn't very surprising to anyone in the village.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Eponin inquired.

"I was actually looking for you." Gabrielle stated matter-of-factly and put her hand on Eponin's shoulder. "Have they said anything at all to you?" She continued.

Eponin shook her head." None of them will talk. How do your reckon we go about this?"

"The amazons want justice for what have been done to one of their own. What options are there?" She asked.

"Well, we could condemn them all to exile from our lands, but that would not be justice since they're not from here or we could sentence them all to..." The weapons master's voice trailed away slowly. Gabrielle looked at her. "To death? Is that what the amazons will want? More blood shedding?"

Eponin hated to state the obvious, but in this case she had to. Ephiny meant more to their tribe than just some political or moral laws. "I think they might want it this time. The nation is in uproar about what has been done to our reagent. It's bad enough that someone like Callisto were to be the heroine."

Gabrielle frowned. "She did something extraordinary though. We owe her our respect."

Eponin muttered in frustration at the queens word. "By Artemis... Respect for someone like her. She nearly killed us all before."

Gabrielle nodded in agreement. "May that be so, but if I hadn't been able to give Xena the benefit of the doubt and just see her for what she is today and not the terrible things she has done, then we wouldn't be where we are today. Callisto has done horrible things, yes, but she has also proven that she can do good." She met the reluctant weapons master's eyes and continued. "If it weren't for her, Ephiny wouldn't be alive."

"You're right, though it won't be easy to persuade the others." Eponin said.

"Probably not. I want you to find Solari and tell her to come see me, there's something I want to ask her."

The weapons master didn't question the queen's order, but simply nodded then excused herself and left for the practice fields. Gabrielle headed for the community hall to look through some of the old scrolls that could be found in there. Anything that could help her decide the fate of the women being held prisoners for their crime. There was something Eponin had said earlier that had given her an idea, but she needed to double-check the scrolls. She headed for the opulent community hall hoping Solari would find her and be able to help her shed some light on things. For now she had forgotten all about the regent and the tall warrior princess.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so I'm sorry it took me a while to update this one. I've been focusing on my two main projects here on so alas this story has been receiving a little less of my attention. As I've stated earlier this story was written a long, long time ago, when I finish it off I suspect you'll notice the difference. Haha! For now, this will have to do. :)

Enjoy and till next time!


End file.
